


Trapped in a Island with Byakuya Togami

by MorallyGay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Boats and Ships, Car Accidents, Crack, Desert Island Fic, F/M, Flower Pot, I'm so sorry for this, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Nonsense, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Character Death, Protective Parents, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Trapped in a Island, also extra special apology to tokomaru shippers i love you guys, i am never writing another straight ship fic, rich people being rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-04-11 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorallyGay/pseuds/MorallyGay
Summary: Toko Fukawa wants to marry Byakuya Togami, and when she decides to finally go confess to him... Fanfic Ensues.I'm incredibly sorry for this.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yurikoneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikoneko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trapped in a island with josh hutcherson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538135) by ThatVampireChick. 

> You asked for it, Emma.
> 
> Also watch Jimmy Nicholson's video on the original you will not regret it.

trapped in a island with byakya togami  
by toko fukawa

TOKO'S POV  
"moms dad this is what i want to do with my life i wanna be a fanfic writer and trophy wife not some friggin ultimate student" i screamed at my father and two mothers.

"toko no you're not gonna waste your life writing shitty meme fanfiction on ao3 for your entire life, you gotta get a girlfriend to please the yuri shippers" mom #2 yelled back.

"yeah and what if you'll end up in a killing game" mom #1 yelled? 

"don't encourage her!" my dad yelled before killing mom #1 with a nearby flower pot.

"she was right! i hate you for trying to make me be in a killing game" i said

"how do you even know there is gonna be a killing game??" my dad insisted.

"well who are you even going to become a trophy wife to?" mom #2, who now might be the only mom questioned.

"byakua togami.." i said as i smiled, byakya togami was my biggest crush of all time. if i met him i'd call him master because i'm really really weird.

"BYAKYA TOGAMI IS GONNA BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS YOU JUST GO TO HOPES PEAK???" mom #1 snapped back to life to scream

"SAY DEAD YOU'RE RUINING THE STORY" i sobbed, mom #2 hit her with the flower pot again.

"this is going so far off the rails. toko you're going to hopes peak and you're gonna LIKE IT" dad hissed at me, revealing the fact that he might possibly be a cat.

i ran up to my room to escape my awful 3 (2?) parents, i wasn't even sure how having two moms and one dad worked as i had only read this on the danganronpa wikia because i haven't completely finished danganronpa 1 yet and it might have been an edit troll... i entered my room to be greeted by my byakua togami merch. byakya togami plushie, lamp, bedsheets (thx society6), and even a byakua togami cardboard cutout... i looked in the corner and noticed that i had at some point ordered a Yasuhiro pencil and i snapped it in half, why did i even by that i wondered... i was about to enter high school and was also 18 because anime xd. i layed on my byakyua togami sheets and drifted away to the dream realm for 2 hours and 59 minutes before getting a plan.

(the cardboard cutout)

i decided that i would swim to where master byakua's house was an confess my undying love to him, so i went in the shed and got the boat. mom #2 told me not to get on the boat because i would catch a cold and then it would be weird when i met my new classmates because i was sick but i said whatever and i got in the boat. i decided it would take exactly 1 hour and 3 minutes to get to his house because i have no sense of time anymore as i had broken my only clock in a byakya togami RP session with the cardboard cutout by mistake.

i pushed the boat off the coast and then i was leaving. the flower in the flower pot said bye and waved at me with its leaf, how deep i wonder if this is a metaphor or something

BYAKUA TOGAMI POV  
i got dressed in my 1 million dollars black suit (i had 8, one for each day of the week + one extra for leap weeks) and went outside to get in my limo. i had given the driver the day off because i belive all my employees should get at least one day off a year, because i'm very considerate. i put the key in the hole and started the engine, and then i was off to my last yaht party before going to hope's peak academy in one month. 

my dad (who is rich) called me on the car phone.

"you better not get trapped in a island with some girl! or then you won't be able to inherent the comapny! i'll just choose one of your other siblings like Zaykua Togami or Aaykua Togami!!" my dad screamed

"don't worry father, i won't be getting trapped in any islands" i assured him then hung up to sound strong and not show weakness.

i drove the car down the road and then i accidentally hit a ramp while going 413MPH (30KM/H) which sent me flying into the sky, and i fell out of the limo while trying to control it and ended up in the ocean. i almost drowned but then i threatened to sue the water for touching me (since im rich) and it backed off, kicking me onto an island.

TOKO POV  
I've been driving this boat for like 1 hour and i think i saw some kind of zany antics happening in the distance but i wasn't sure. whenever i thought i was getting close to where i was going i got struck by lightning and then my ship crashed on a island.

BYAKUA POV  
i heard a girl scream and i started walking briskly (i didn't want to ruin the suit by running) and found a girl on the beach, she was wearing some kind of old dusty maid outfit and she also looked like a commonor. ugh. this was the worst because i was now trapped in a islanded with some girl like my dad told me not to. "well i guess i gotta wake her" up i thought to myself and then hit her in the face with a flower pot.


	2. Chapter 2

TOKO'S POV

i gasped as i hopened my eyes to see byakya togami standing over me. also there was some dirt but that was probably from a flower pot or something.

"AHHHHHIUJEGHEUOGH:KIJEGHLEL!!!!!!!111!1!1!!!!!" i screamed as i got up to flee but then i tripped over the fragments of the flower pot.

"are you done freaking out like some kind of bafoon?" the incredibly dreamy catch of a man said.

"you're so nice master togami can we please get married?" i stammered

"ugh i'm trapped on a island with a pesant AND a fangirl" he sighed. "i was ejected onto this island because water was infringing on my rights to be rich and not be wet. this suit is million dollars."

"wow! i wish i had a million dollars dress..." i said

"you can keep wishing. enjoy your thrift store clothes" he replied, with a weird tone

"this is the part of the story where i am supposed to go look for food but you do it, lowlife."

"o-ok master senpai desu!!!" i said then ran into the forest.

in the forest i found a lot of things, like a bear that bit me 3 times (one for each parent???) and also a button that said "push this for last minute dues ex machina" which i did not press because I didn't think it was the last minute just yet. i also found a pile of sandwiches which i decided to bring back to master toagmi.

TOMAGI'S POV

i sat on a log and waited for the girl to come back. i spent my time practicing menacing faces to try and scare her away but it probably wouldn't work because there are bears or something. she's probably easily startled like all boring women are. i am not gay i just hate woman because i'm rich.

TOKO'S POV

i hope that master likes these sandwhiches! i thought to myself as i walked back onto the beach. he was still sitting on the log, and he was making several faces to himself for no reason. what if he was having a stroke?

"MASTER??? ARE YOU OK??? DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU" i said as i sprinted for him

he hit me in the face with another flower pot before i could touch him and i was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was short i'm trying to at least sorta match the pace of the original.


End file.
